


UNKNOWN FANTASY

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *Medusa的前篇，讲小马和🐻和选和昀怎么认识的（主要是传）*各种年龄操作*bgm: paradise-j bliz





	UNKNOWN FANTASY

Tall and tan and young and lovely  
The boy from Jeju goes walking  
And when he passes I smiles  
But he doesn't see

李马克几乎每天下午放学后都会路过这家有点隐蔽的酒吧，只有门口站着的三三两两的年轻男女让人想起这里有个娱乐场所，暖色的霓虹灯牌写着『幻想』（Fantasy），从门缝里透出的灯光也有点迷离虚幻的感觉。

他不是什么party animal，对这里也没什么特别的想法，除了从上周五开始每隔几天出现在酒吧门口的不知姓甚名谁的男孩，每次都穿着短短的干净的牛仔外套和宽松的牛仔长裤，浅亚麻色的头发也干净地梳成逗号刘海，皮肤是被迈阿密的阳光亲吻过一般的带着光泽的铜金色，手里拿着一条外国牌子的烟。

Wow. He's... so cute.

刚从北美搬回韩国念书的李马克不自觉地想到海滨沙滩上躺着晒太阳的身材姣好的女郎。面前的明显是男生，却让他感受到一种相似的气质，海水，橘子，椰树，汽水，男孩的组成是这样的吗？Just fascinating. 连拿着和他外表不相符的烟盒的有点肉肉的手也变得过分可爱起来。

李马克偶尔在没什么事的时候喜欢站在红绿灯下悄悄地看一会儿男孩，绿灯亮起以后他就踏着轻快的步伐离开了，留下他默默地回味一会儿。男孩的手没有夹过烟的不太好看的痕迹，所以应该是帮别人带的烟，他想起这家『幻想』酒吧还是个烟酒铺子，原来如此，他不禁开始好奇托他带烟的是什么人，让一个看上去比自己还年幼点的小朋友每天出入声色场所。

“那个男孩子是谁呀，真可爱”

“听说是店主的朋友的儿子，刚从济州岛回来上学……”

“怪不得年纪这么小就可以买烟……也是帮哪个大哥带的吧”

“谁知道，也许是大姐姐呢，哈哈哈……”

李马克听着过往的人们的议论，突然有种心口被什么堵住的感觉，何谓“还没开始就结束”……等等，自己难不成真的会对酒吧门口的不明身份的同性有意思吗……虽然也不是不可能，但是被妈妈知道的话一定会笑他青春期头脑发热吧，哦天。

李马克之后就绕路从另一个巷子回家了，无法靠近的话就干脆不要看了，他闷闷地想，然后在一个暴雨的夜晚，他在街角的公交车站等雨停的时候，一把伞举在了自己头上。

他惊愕地回过头，更加惊愕地发现酒吧门口的济州岛男孩撑着伞咧嘴笑着站在身边，今天没有穿平时的牛仔套装，一身鲜橙色的套头衫搭配白色的短裤，真的像从海滩上散步回来的，这是他第一次离他这么近，个子比自己稍微高一点，男孩开口说话了，声音也像清凉的橘子汽水：

“你好呀，要一起走一段吗？”

李马克不好意思地将自己之前的“偷窥”经历告诉名叫楷灿的男孩，男孩笑得更欢了：“我知道啊，你那光明正大的也叫偷窥吗？我一开始就发现了哈哈哈……”这样更丢脸了，李马克的并不小的头都快埋进胸口了，楷灿语气快活地拍拍他的肩，

“没关系，我们可以交朋友的吧？多一个朋友也挺好的吧，马克哥喜欢交朋友嘛？”

也不是不喜欢……对于有些认生的李马克来说，这样快速的进展让他不知所措，看到楷灿浇灌了纯蜂蜜的笑脸又安心下来，不知不觉两个人已经走到了李马克家门口。

“啊，不好意思让你走了这么远！……要不要…那个，坐一会儿？我爸妈都不在家……”

李马克发现自己有生之年竟然说得出这么主动的话，惊得马上沉默，正在甩伞上的水的楷灿愣了一下，爽快地说“好啊”——

——先等一等，等一下，让我们先倒带回到…不是这里……对，回到一开始李马克和楷灿相遇的『幻想』酒吧门口。

楷灿是一个普通的高一生，又是一个不太普通的高一生，因为他爸爸的朋友是这家酒吧兼liquor shop的店主，他可以通过这位叔叔买到价格十分低廉的外烟——不是自己用的，是拿给爸爸以及爸爸的同事们的。最近他在爸爸的同学聚会上认识了爸爸高中同学的儿子郑在玹，已经读研了，是个比自己白好几个色号的大帅哥，在玹知道他经常去酒吧进外烟，问他能不能也给自己的朋友带点，可以按照市场价付钱。

楷灿美滋滋地开始了他的“小生意”，渐渐地店主叔叔和爸爸也知道了，不过没说什么，在宽松环境下长大的济州岛男孩如今也过着自由自在一人乐逍遥的生活，直到他遇见了李马克，

一开始并不知道他叫李马克，这是自然的，两个人甚至没有打过照面，某天晚上他在酒吧门口等红绿灯的时候看见了这个“戴眼镜黑头发比我白有点可爱的男孩子”（事实上他遇见的大部分同辈人都比他白），男孩子视线明显在躲闪，但是他注意到视线的焦点在自己身上，绿灯亮了以后男孩子就匆匆忙忙地走了，楷灿通过他的校徽辨认出他是在附近的国际学校上学的高中生，可能还比自己大一级。

这是他第一次被人注意到，哪怕是在玹哥也是自己主动去搭话的，这个男孩子是什么来头呢，为什么要看自己……他每次都带着这样的疑惑回家，后来他又见过几次李马克，每次都只是远远地，偷偷地看着对方，是什么秘密行动吗？楷灿心里悄悄地感到有点好笑，结果两人还是没有说过一句话。

那天他抱着几条烟，看到街对面几个小混混在朝自己吹口哨，哎呀真讨厌，连小男生也不放过吗这群不学无术的家伙，他正准备开溜，看见李马克狠狠地瞪着几个人，像一头凶巴巴的小狮子一样，这几个人对视了一会儿，哈哈大笑着就走了，说着什么“凯子”之类的话，

这是误会了什么，楷灿愣愣地看着李马克的一番“英雄”行为过后竟然有点害羞起来，背着包就急匆匆地转入巷口消失在店铺间，楷灿甚至还来不及叫住他，有点遗憾地站在原地呆了一会儿，一直到开车路过的在玹哥叫他上车，他才回过神来。

董思成是在玹哥的同学，是来自中国温州的留学生，个子高高的，脸也很帅——他因为韩语还不太熟练，总是安安静静的，不过楷灿很快就发现他也是个有趣的人，还会跳很厉害的中国舞，“结果最后读了传媒，哈哈哈”他一本正经地自嘲的样子颇为可爱，楷灿有点明白为什么在玹哥喜欢他和他交往了，两个人走在一起的样子也真是很配……

什么时候我也可以和那个有点傻有点可爱的男孩子走在一起？

他在日记本上写下这句话，又擦掉，合上本子塞到抽屉里就去上课了。这是他第五天没见到李马克了，他的十六岁的first love可能也要变成first and last了。

李马克在厨房里倒可乐，楷灿乖乖地坐在沙发上小幅度地晃腿，四下打量着装潢简洁的客厅。不一会儿李马克端着可乐和薯片出来了，和楷灿并排坐在沙发上。

“我……”李马克还是有点抱歉，挠了挠头。

“真好啊，这个家，”楷灿的语气里带了点羡慕，“我们家比这乱多了，到处都堆东西……噗”

“我爸妈不怎么在家”李马克说，“他们一般在温哥华…楷灿知道温哥华吗？温哥华，”

“当然咯！不要小看我！我也是好好读书的人”楷灿略不爽地点点头，李马克又开始堂皇，吓得楷灿摇摇手安慰他，赶忙转移话题。

“我认识店主大叔所以可以买烟，我自己是不抽烟的……马克哥看上去不喜欢抽烟的人吧……”

“也不是……觉得有害健康”李马克有点严肃的回答也好可爱，楷灿甚至从他身上看到了思成哥的影子，本能般地揉了揉李马克的宽宽的肩膀，对方吓得缩了一下。

“啊对不起”“对不起”变成两个相互道歉的尴尬场面了，楷灿干脆按住李马克的手，一双狗狗眼定定地望着李马克的大而圆的眼睛，

“啊呀楷灿……怎……”

“如果我说我喜欢哥，哥会不会讨厌我？”

漂亮的一记直球，楷灿简直要为自己的天才喝彩，只见李马克的脸一下子红成了一只有点瘪的番茄，不安地低下头。

“不不不会……因为………”

因为什么？

男孩静静地等待男孩的下一句，李马克另一只手按住楷灿盖在自己手上的手。

“我也喜欢楷灿呐”

花一般的青春转瞬即逝，高中毕业的楷灿在人群中一眼看见了穿着休闲西装，拿着捧花的李马克，蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过去，西装外套下的李马克真的好帅好帅，不知不觉间也比自己高了…李马克把花束塞到恋人手里，笑容已经变得自信。

“毕业快乐，然后…成年快乐。”

楷灿凑到李马克耳边悄悄说，

“哥还记得你要给我的成人礼物吗？”

在玹哥带他去买的安全套和润滑液整齐地摆在抽屉里，楷灿任由李马克把自己推倒在床上，轻柔地扒开自己的衣服——他其实更喜欢李马克再粗暴一点，就像那天的小狮子一样，但是只要是马克哥，怎么样都可以，一想到等下可以和马克哥结合，他就激动地恨不得叫出来。

李马克的“成长”得很好的下身靠在自己抬头的小楷灿上，让他轻声地呻吟起来，一大滴微凉的润滑液淌在自己穴口，李马克在给他温柔地做扩张，这种感觉太奇妙了——他本身对痛觉比较迟钝，经历过腿的手术也没什么严重的不适，占据他脑海的只有后穴的酸胀和，嗯，李马克的脸——他整个人脱力陷进松软的床铺，李马克一只手轻松地将他上身捞了起来。

“楷灿好瘦，多吃点啊……”

“我吃的够多了”他试图辩解，自己是不怎么会长肉（以及肌肉）的体质李马克也不是第一天知道了吧，突然间说什么呢，

当然他很快就发现话外有话，因为李马克将他按在了床头，让他的屁股坐在自己跪在床上的大腿上，自己就以这样的姿势将尺寸惊人的阳物吃了进去。

“啊————”

真的进来了还是好痛……楷灿眼眶红红的抱着李马克的脖子随着李马克比刚才凶猛许多的动作上下着，

“♪Tall and tan and young and lovely”

客厅里的音响放着模糊的背景乐，一向喜欢听歌的楷灿也无暇留心了。

“♪The girl from Ipanema goes walking”

“宝贝……知道吗……”

“♪And when she passes he smiles”

“嗯……？啊啊轻点………”

“♪But she doesn't see”

“你在我心里一开始就是这个，小麦色皮肤的年轻可爱的……依帕内玛的姑娘……一直以为你没有注意到我……”

“我是男的啊”语气带着不悦。

“不是这个意思……是说你好可爱好性感……啊……”

李马克什么时候这么会撩了，记得自己也没教过他啊，这么想着自己的唇又被吻住，接着的是一个绵长湿润的深吻，明明自己才是那个最可爱最性感的小子，啊真的…………

“依帕内玛女孩”的原型是巴西模特Heloísa Pinheiro，当时只有十七岁，住在依帕内玛的Montenegro街。每天她都会经过一个名叫Veloso的酒吧，有时候会进酒吧里给他母亲买烟，引得周围的男性纷纷对她吹口哨。1962年冬，歌词作者Jobim和de Moraes看见Pinhero走过酒吧的样子，以此为灵感写下此曲。

买烟的是自己，每天经过的却是在街口望着自己不说话的李马克，命运就是这么奇妙吧，李楷灿看着坐在自己桌对面帮董思成整理练习题的李马克，托着腮无声地笑了起来。

这是一个加拿大男孩和一个济州岛男孩的傻傻的却甜甜的爱情故事。

——————————fino—————————


End file.
